A Sant Velntín's day
by tsubasa89
Summary: Rinoa x Squall. Amor entre chocolate! los sentimientos quedan claros en un día tan especial! RxR plis!


Wolas jeje!

Primero d todo, feliz Sant Valentín!

jeje espero que os guste mi historia por cierto xDDD aunque no lo suelo hacer, voy a dedicarla, porque al fín y al cabo la he escrito porque esa persona mepidió que escribiera otra jejeRinoa Haatirii te la dedico xDD espero que t'agradi :D

* * *

Squall...

Mi esperanza se mengua cada día que transcurre… mis penas pesan y yo sólo puedo pensar en ti… como si fueras lo único que existiera en este cosmos extraño… porque la verdad, ya no me importa nada…

Sólo deseo verte, cruzar contigo otra furtiva mirada y que tu, aunque sólo sea por un minúsculo instante, te vuelvas a dar cuenta de que existo…

Por que me dejaste? Dímelo, yo te quiero tanto! Y tu… tu también me querías… lo se! Siempre he sabido leer en tus ojos… Porque, amor, yo te quiero más que a mi misma… Dime entonces porqué, porque te alejaste de mi camino?

Porque dejas que sea otra la que ahora camina a tu lado? Porque dejas que sea esa a la que yo un día, no tan lejano, llamé amiga?

La traición duele! Duele tanto! Y más aún si es doble… dos puñales que se clavan en tu pecho desnudo desgarrándote completamente… y entonces todo tu ser se hiela…

Y ya no te importa nada!

El tiempo parece haberse detenido para mí, atrapándome en una cela oscura y tenebrosa… aquí ya no sale el sol… y el amor ya no existe… ni la confianza… ni el cariño… sólo la condena de pagar por algo que yo no hice…

Aún no entiendo como no me creíste! Porque? Tan ciego era tu odio que mis palabras no llegaron a tu oído?

Como pudiste creer que yo me había aliado con él, tu peor enemigo? Tu ya sabes que yo sería incapaz de realizar una acción tan atroz… pero, sin embargo, me castigaste por un crimen no cometido… sin posibilidad siquiera de pronunciar mi defensa, fuiste cruel! Tan cruel!

Mentiras y más mentiras… de eso estamos rodeados… dime, como puedo yo librarme de mis cadenas y volver a tu lado!

Sólo dímelo… que yo lo haré… por muy duro que sea luego mi castigo! Porque ya no puedo vivir si no es contigo!

Miro tu rostro… se que tu tampoco ríes! Que lo que muestras en tu cara es solo falsedad y odio… esa falsedad que yo creí haberte arrebatado! Y que ahora ha vuelto… rodeándote con sus manos invisibles y arrebatándote sin piedad toda la felicidad…

Porque hoy, día del amor, los dos estamos solos…

Y… que puedo yo hacer sino dejar que mi vida se esparza en el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue tiempo de los dos? En cada sonrisa que tu me dedicaste… en cada abrazo… en cada beso… en cada palabra que se escapaba de nuestros labios…

Porque alguna vez compartimos instantes inolvidables… que ahora el odio y el olvido borran sin piedad!

Recuerdo ese instante más claro que el paisaje que se posa ahora delante de mis ojos… aún siento mis mejillas mojadas de las lágrimas y mi corazón estrujado sin piedad por cada una de las palabras… pero sobretodo recuerdo el momento en que tu pronunciaste esa palabra que hizo que todo mi ser quedara reducido en pedazos… Ese "te odio" envenenado…

Dejaste que ella jugara contigo, como si de una marioneta te tratases… moviéndote con hilos invisibles de venganza y atrayéndote a su ser más y más… hasta ganarse completamente tu confianza… y la mía. Ah! Como pudieron mis ojos estar tan cerrados?Quistis era de confianza, o eso pensé, y necesitaba mi ayuda… ella… en quien yo dedique todo mi tiempo sólo para verle una sonrisa en su rostro…

Yo pensé que era la primera amiga de verdad que tenía… pero jamás estuve más equivocada! No supe ver a tiempo lo que las demás me decían… y creí que sus palabras sólo estaban basadas en la envidia…

Porque? Porque deje que entrara en la intimidad de mi vida y me lo robara todo… Dándole mi corazón como si diera a un ladrón la llave de mí casa…

Y lo peor, es que aunque me lo ha quitado todo, incluso mi vida, soy incapaz de odiarla… Y de odiarte… porque fuiste lo más importante para mi… y aunque se que es imposible aún mi corazón aspira a recuperaros.

Por eso hoy me levante temprano… y fui directa a la cocina, a preparar chocolate. Tal y como si nada hubiera pasado… Luego reconstruí en mi mente una secuencia de imágenes imposibles de lo que hubiera sucedido si tal día como hoy hubiera tenido lugar hace una semana escasa…

Imaginé tu rostro, sonriente, cuando yo posara sobre tu mano esos bombones que tanto rato había tardado en elaborar. Y luego el rostro deQuistis cuando yo, aún sonrojada, le contara todos y cada uno de tus gestos y palabras… y las dos reiríamos y yo, como siempre, la animaría a enamorarse… porque, como iba a saber yo que ella ya tenía en su corazón a un hombre? Y que él era precisamente al único al que no podría alcanzar de buenas maneras?

Sabes, incluso la comprendo, debe ser duro observar en silencio a alguien que sabes que jamás estará a tu lado… acompañarlo en cada uno de sus pasos, y ayudarlo en los momentos más difíciles, aún sabiendo que eso sólo aumentará tu condición de amiga… si, ahora que lo pienso, debió odiarme tanto!

Tal vez por eso hizo todo eso… moviéndose por el odio hacía mí y por los celos… sabía que él jamás sería suyo… pero tampoco quería que fuera mío!

Ay, si tan sólo me miraras ya a los ojos!

Si tan sólo aceptaras hoy este chocolate!

Porque en él he puesto todos mis sentimientos… poco a poco, dejándolos ir al tiempo que daba forma a un chocolate desecho… y envolviéndolos con sumo cuidado con papeles de celofán rojo.

Se que si no te los llegas a comer jamás todo mi corazón y mi esperanza se romperá al tiempo que los bombones se deshacen y a la vez conozco que jamás llegaran a tu boca… porque para ti yo ya no existo… me borraste completamente de tu mente… como puedes ser tan cruel!

Me preparo para ir hacía el colegio… espero al menos encontrarte…

Me visto con el vestido blanco que llevaba el primer día que nos conocimos… sabes, hace mucho que no tengo el valor de ponérmelo… luego me he maquillado cuidadosamente… quiero que mi cara parezca una mascara fría y insensible, que esconda tras de si todas mis emociones porque lo último que quiero es mostrarme débil ante tus ojos!

Luego agarro fuertemente el chocolate entre mis manos. Tiemblo… Respiro hondo e intento calmarme… aunque se que es imposible, tengo miedo, tanto miedo!

Miedo al rechazo y al vacío… y sobretodo a que me mires con esos azulados ojos de hielo que me atraviesan y me dejan carente de toda respuesta.

Pero se que debe ser fuerte! Sacar la poca esperanza que después de tanto sufrimiento aún reside en mi. Y enfrentarme a la fría y cruda realidad… podré hacerlo?

Me calzo los zapatos y salgo a la calle. El día es gris y las nubes se posan sobre el cielo amenazando tormenta. Tal vez sólo es otro mal augurio de lo que me espera… pero, que importa, acaso no puede la lluvia repelerse con un paraguas?

Mis pasos son lentos y minúsculos… tengo miedo de llegar porque una vez allí todo mi destino quedara en unas manos que no son las mías… pero se que si no me enfrento habré perdido incluso antes de empezar esta batalla sin sentido.

Si tan siquiera hubiéramos sido sinceros él uno con él otro…

Cuantos males hubiéramos evitado con sólo pronunciar una palabra en el momento adecuado? Sabes, ojala pudiera yo controlar ese extraño e imparable tiempo… haciéndolo volver a ese instante en el cual nuestros pasos siguieron caminos opuestos… Oh, ojala pudiera!

Llego a clase. Tal y como ya supuse, tu estas allí.

Estamos solos, tu y yo, en la inmensidad del aula vacía.

Posas tus ojos sobre los míos, esos ojos fríos y de rechazo a los que ya me tienes tristemente acostumbrada… noto que mi voluntad flaquea y todo mi ser se estremece… oh! Como puedo hacerte yo llegar todos los sentimientos que corren por mis venas?

Separas lentamente los labios, se que quieres pronunciar algo desagradable… aunque, al igual que a mí, te faltan palabras. Lo sé, toda tu mente esta revuelta e incluso tu eres incapaz de controlarla, lo ves, nos parecemos demasiado.

Te sonrío cálidamente.

Tu reaccionas, apartando de mis ojos tu mirada, y volviendo a mirar al vacío… ah! Cuanto hacía que no veía esa mirada perdida, la mirada de un hombre al cual y se le han agotado todas sus esperanzas… y que sólo existe por el mero echo de existir…

Alargo mi mano y me acerco poco a poca a ti. Noto como todo desaparece a mi alrededor, quedado solamente tu y yo atrapados en un mundo de luz infinita. Te sonrío y tu vuelves prestar la atención en mi rostro…

Lentamente, agarro el paquetito que había dejado sobre la mesa y te lo muestro.

Me miras con sorpresa. Supongo que no lo esperabas…

Abajo la cabeza y cierro con fuerza mis ojos, oh! Ya no puedo más! No soy tan fuerte! He llegado hasta aquí, pero soy incapaz de avanzar un paso más y observar tu rostro. Tengo tanto miedo! Tanto! Y a la vez esperanza… un cúmulo de sensaciones contrapuestas que se mezclan sin fin por mi ser.

"Porque me das esto?" pronuncias.

Porque? Porque? Porque te amo! Ojala pudiera decírtelo! Tan sólo desearía ser capaz ahora de expresarte todo lo que siento! Pero, no puedo! Todo es demasiado complicado incluso para mí.

Agacho mi rostro. Dejando que las lágrimas resbalen libremente por mis mejillas. Debo parecer una persona sumamente cobarde ante tus ojos! Porque lo soy! Lo sé! Y también sé que tu odias esa clase de persona!

Dejo que el chocolate caiga al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos tal y como si de mi corazón se tratara.

Oigo la puerta, supongo que has salido. Pero ya no veo nada, mis ojos están entelados por el agua…

Aguardo así un largo rato, dejando que los sollozos se pierdan en el silencio y las lágrimas en un corazón al cual acaban de rechazar su dueño…

Luego, al fin, me levanto del suelo y observo la vacía instancia. Miro a un lado y al otro, diversas veces, con extrañes. Do… Dónde está el chocolate?

Yo… lo dejé caer y ahora… ha desaparecido?

Llevo mi mano a mi boca.

No… no puede ser, será quizás que tu lo cogiste?

Agarro con rapidez mi bolso y salgo corriendo. No se donde estas… pero tengo que encontrarte!

Avanzo con rapidez, sin reparar en mi alrededor. Sólo preocupándome de observar a un lado y al otro del camino para intentar así diferenciarte entre toda la multitud de gente desconocida… Dime, en que lugar te has metido?

Freno en seco.

No, no puedo creerlo!

Te observo. Estas sentado en un banco, de cara al Sol que justo ahora amanece… indicando el inicio de un nuevo día. Tu pelo oscuro se extiende sobre tu cara entre dejando ver tus bonitos ojos… Unos ojos que me miran con tal intensidad que parecen apagar todo lo demás. Se que quieres expresarme algo, demasiadas cosas, quizás. Pero no me importa… Mi vista sólo observa embobada tu mano dónde, con fuerza, sostienes aún esas tabletas de chocolate.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan haciendo que todo lo demás parezcan cosas puramente intranscendentes. Tu te levantas lentamente y te acercas a mí, hasta dejar que nuestros cuerpos se rocen.

Tu aliento se entrecruza con él mío y suavemente el espacio que separa nuestras bocas se reduce hasta hacer que nuestros labios se junten con pasión, nuevamente.

En besos con sabor a dulce chocolate…

Porque, ya se sabe, hoy es 14 de febrero, y ya no volveremos a estar solos…

* * *

Os gusto? jeje espero que si:D

Bueno decidme que pensais plis!

Osea, REVIEWS plis!


End file.
